one of the guys
by LanaLou5
Summary: Bella Swan has always been known as ‘one of the guys,’ always part of popular group of best friends Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and her brother Emmett Swan. However, when ALL three guys find girl friends, what will happen to Bella? ALL HUMAN, RATED T.


**This story just came to me today and it took me awhile to write because I thought, as my readers, you deserved a story with more than 1000 words a chapter. So this is for you. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Summary: Bella Swan has always been known as 'one of the guys,' always part of popular group of best friends Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, and her brother Emmett Swan. However, when **_**ALL**_** three guys find girl friends, what will happen to Bella?**

* * *

**One of the Guys**

"Jasper, I sure she doesn't hate you" Bella said sympathetically. Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, and Bella and Emmett Swan were standing in the airport waiting for Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister he hasn't seen in five years (and none of the others had met), was coming to forks to live with Jasper and their dad, and Rosalie lived with their mom. Unfortunately, their mom died in a car accident and Rosalie, only being 17, was not legal to be on her own, so she has been sent to live with her dad and Jasper.

Ever since Jasper moved to forks with his father his mother wanted nothing to do with her X or her son, and jasper was afraid Rosalie would be the same considering the only contact he had with his sister was a birthday card every year.

"How do you know Bella?" Jasper was way to over sensitive and could always tell what others were feeling.

"I'm a girl we know these things" she replied trying to comfort him, but then her brother Emmett had to come in saying, "You're no girl Bella, girls like to shop and you would rather be with us playing paintball or camping."

Bella sighed, "Emmett, we have been through this, I'm still a girl. Its no likes and dislikes that make you male or female its-"

"NO!" Edward yelled, then waited until all the staring heads turned away and whispered, "Not this talk again."

Jasper laughed "Geez Edward, a little sensitive?"

"Do _you_ want to hear it _again_?" Edward asked

"I just block it out" jasper replied

"Like jazz said it's no big deal" Bella said "its life, just ask Carlisle"

"Yeah he can tell you the whole story" Emmett chimed in.

"Then why don't you ask him?" Jasper fired back

"It is funny to watch Edwards's reaction." Emmett said simply.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh I think you like more than Edwards's reaction."

"What ever you say little sis" Emmett knew she was right "I've got to pee." then he walked away

"If she gets here before he's back I vote we leave" Edward said

"Agreed" Bella and Jasper said together.

Just then, jasper spotted a vaguely familiar blond walking their way. Bella caught his eyes, and jasper nodded at his at the girl walking. Every person in the airport turned their head towards the gorgeous blond walking towards the three teenagers. Every guy in the building tried flirting with no luck, everyone but Edward. "That's gross," Edward mumbled under his breath.

The blond walked right up to Jasper, dropped her bags at his feet, and said, "Stop staring and let's go"

Jasper glared at Bella. "You try always being right," she snapped back.

"Are we leaving or not?" She asked annoyed.

"We have got to wait for Emmett" Bella replied in a nasty tone.

Right as Rosalie was to make a comment Emmett walked up and stared. Bella prepared to defend her brother, not that he would need it, from any rude comment Rosalie made, but then she realized Rosalie was staring in the same way.

Edward leaned over and whispered to Bella "What's wrong with them miss no-it-all"

Bella only glared for a second before turning to her brother "Emmett" she snapped in his face "wakey, wakey"

Emmett, ignoring Bella, held out his hand "hi, I'm Emmett Swan"

"Rosalie Hale" she smiled and shook his hand.

Emmett pulled away and smiled "nice grip."

She just blushed and shrugged "I do some mechanical work."

Jasper rolled his eyes "Emmett stops hitting on my sister and lets go." he said wishing the spoiled attitude would come back.

Emmett picked up her bags and Bella felt like she was about to throw up. They made it out of the building in to the rain and Emmett shrugged off his coat. Bella held out her hands to accept it but instead he handed it to Rosalie. Bella's jaw dropped but ran to the Volvo and jumped into the passenger seat. Edward got in the driver side, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all sat in the back, Jasper in the middle.

"So Rose you seem to be doing good" Jasper tried

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" She shot back

"Well…I just thought…" Poor Jasper was flustered "with what happened to mom."

"Why should I care?" Bella wanted to slap her, she was still torn from when her mother died "this time next year I'm out of here and never even have to think about any family holding me back" Emmett was to wrapped up in staring at Rosalie to hear her cruel words, but Jasper's pain was plain on his face. The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

As they pulled up in the driveway of the Hale House, they saw a shiny new-looking red BMW M3 convertible.

"Wow Jasper how much money is Esme going to spend on you" Bella commented.

"That would be mine." Rosalie said sliding out of the car. She ran over to inspect that her car made it over without a scratch

"Look at her move" Emmett whispered as if it was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

"Well, Rosalie, Jasper we'll let you two catch up." Bella said sick of the way her brother was acting.

"We'll be at my house when you're done" Edward said, his house was the main place they hung out.

"I think I'll stay with Rosalie … and Jasper," Emmett said, not caring that Jasper would be with them

Bella rolled her eyes "No Emmett I said they need to catch up without us there," she pushed him toward the Volvo.

"Fine, see you later Jasper" he took Rosalie's hand and kissed it "Rosalie." Rosalie blushed and turned toward the house

"Bye Jasper" Bella said before turning and practically dragging Emmett to the car. Edward followed Bella and Emmett, got in the drivers seat, and sighed, "It's going to be hell with her around isn't it" Bella nodded in agreement.

Emmett was quite for a few seconds before he said, "I think she's interesting."

"Pah-lese," Bella said irritated "all you se in her is that she is like the hottest person that ever lived" Edward rolled his eyes "nowhere near" he said under his breath.

"Oh and who do you think is hotter?" Emmett asked amused

"Anybody is better that her" Edward answered, "Just look at her hair, or the way she checked her car over."

"I no, it was freaking hot" Emmett smiled

"No," Edward said, "she has to have everything perfect, her way or no way. Defiantly not your type"

"Edward's right," Bella chimed in "You wouldn't last a day with her. Maybe just enough to get her sex fill."

Emmett shook her head, "We'll just see"

They pulled up the driveway, and walked into the house only to be greeted with the most unexpected thing ever.

* * *

**So what to you think? I am not sure if I should continue or not so your opinion is super important to me.**

**I defiantly will not update until next week because I am going on my 8****th**** grade class trip to DC. I will take all my stories with me to work on and hopefully I will get some time to work.**

**MAZEL TOV!**


End file.
